beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Carter
Aaron Carter is a Terranovian and member of the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom. He is the husband of Claire Porter, Father of both Lexi Dalton and Archer C. Carter; even father in law of Aissa Nova. He is also the captain of the USS Warpstar; as well as the grandfather of Allen Carter. 'History' Aaron was born on March 1, 2250 on the planet of Terranovia; however his family decided to leave because the employment rate on their home planet was so low, it was nearly impossible to find a job. This led to them having to move to and from several planets in order to find a suitable job. His father managed to land a job working as a munitions manufacturer for the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom; which was where he made much money. All Grown Up By his 20s; Aaron was known for his ideas of invention and was offered a chance to use those ideas to help the I.A.F in their war against the Militia. It was then later discovered what he could do when he fought and destroyed a whole regiment of Militia troops. Major General George Baker found Aaron a force to be reckoned with and as a result; placed him in the branch of the I.A.F; codenamed S.U.D. Special Units Division As a newcomer to the S.U.D; he was treated like any newcomer, which was very little respect usually. Despite everything though; Aaron proved himself to the platoon when he fought a whole horde of Dar'Koth Feral Beasts. The beasts were quickly dispatched by Aaron and that's when the platoon was indeed impressed with Aaron's capabilities and therefore showed him the utmost respect. He was later given command of the platoon and they continued throughout their war against the Militia. He was also well aquainted with Claire Porter by this time as well; whom he started to date. Aaron and the platoon continued until one fateful day when the Militia slaughtered all but him and Claire. Despite everything; Aaron realized now that Claire was a Terranovian just like him. Sarkos Incident After becoming engaged to Claire; she and him patrolled I.A.F territory and were attacked by pirates under the command of Sarkos Two-Balls. They kidnapped Claire and sabotaged the engines on the Warpstar so Aaron would be unable to catch them. 5 years later; Aaron discovered that Sarkos took Claire to the planet Sarkos where he planned to sell her to a member of the Militia. He didn't want this to be her fate so he and his newly aqquired partner Adam Stetson followed a Militia transport to the planet under cloak. Aaron and Adam landed and managed to sneak in on a deal between the Militia and Sarkos; however they both revealed their position when they shot first and ended up in a firefight. Aaron dodged enemy fire; then engaged Sarkos in a straight up fight. Aaron was actually enraged enough to beat Sarkos almost to death and actually crushed his hand into dust. He then took Claire and then he and Adam escaped on the Warpstar. Marriage & Family After not having Claire for 5 years; Aaron took care of her, ran her under a physical and mental examination, as well as fed her. 2 Weeks later; Aaron and Claire were finally married; as well as spending their honeymoon on a large bit of land that Archer purchased on the planet Reizon 5 and spent 2 weeks there before returning to active duty. Aaron was later told by his wife that she was expecting a child and that he was going to be a father. This excited him and he was there for his wife during the pregnancy; even during the birth of their child. Claire gave birth to a son whom was named Archer C. Carter. 'Present Day' To this very day; Aaron remains a battle hardened commando and a very warm hearted family man. He also had been apart of the Terranovian Civil War; which he supported the Terranovian Resistance rather than the Terranovian Armed Forces under the command of Chandra Kuasa. 'Powers & Abilities' Born a Terranovian; Aaron is known to have abilities that are also enhanced to be superhuman with the use of nanotechnology. *'Superhuman Strength:' Aaron did indeed possess enhanced human strength; however his nanobots have enabled his strength to actually become superhuman. *'Superhuman Speed:' Aaron's natual speed was enhanced with the use of his nanotechnology to make him exceed that of an average Terranovian. *'Superhuman Senses:' Aaron's natural senses consist of acute hearing, seeing and smelling. This power is all natural and not enhanced by his nanotechnology. *'Superhuman Healing:' Aaron's natural healing and nanotechnology has become capable of helping him regenerate lost and damaged tissue withing seconds. *'Invulnerability:' Despite his naturally enhanced Durability; the nanotechnology also reinforces his skin in order to withstand conventional and some unconventional weapons. *'Extended Longevity:' Although he has a naturally longer lifespan than that of Humans; Aaron's nanobots have enhanced this to make him live far longer than most of the other beings in the universe. *'Superbreath/Arctic Breath:' The most unique of his powers is his ability to take a large breath of wind into his lungs and release it with the use of his breath; almost giving him the power to level buildings. His nanobots also have a built in fridgration system that allows him to make the breath he exhales ice cold and he can freeze objects at will. *'Plasma Vision:' Aaron's nanotechnology doesn't allow him to emit intense beams of plasma from his eyes; however he mastered this power in his youth and now can naturally shoot it from his eyes at will. *'Flight:' Aaron is known to also have mastered the ability to fly naturally; although his nanotechnology has somewhat enabled him to fly; Aaron has also mastered this power in his youth as well. 'Weaknesses' As a member of the Terranovian people; Aaron also has weaknesses. *'Vril Energy:' Like all Terranovians; Aaron also has a high intolerance to intence concentrated beams of Vril. This can cause him great pain if hit with such energy and can take a while for him to heal. *'Magic:' As well as other Terranovians; magic is also a highly devastating weakness; that can indeed cause Aaron great pain as well. *'Telepaths:' As having no natural defenses against telepaths; Aaron is highly vulnerable to highly advanced telepathic beings. *'Electrical Shutdown:' Because his powers are also technologically enhanced; Aaron is known to be highly vulnerable to intense electrical shock. This will not kill him; but it will knock out the nanobots in his body for a brief period of time. The nanobots eventually will reactivate thanks to a built in surge protector designed by Aaron. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:I.A.F Members Category:Terranovians Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Carter Family Category:Secord